Mobile Suit Gundam: SEEDed Chronicles of 00
by Xamusel - Gamma 11
Summary: This is a triple crossover. When the Principality of Zeon, the Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty, and the OMNI Enforcer start fighting a war in U.C. 0078, who is able to put an end to the hostilities, without bringing about the end of the Universal Century calendar system? Warning: features female Kira and Setsuna (among potential others). Rated M for good reason, people!


**Mobile Suit Gundam: SEEDed Chronicles of 00 (2.0)**

_By Xamusel, Takeshi Yamato, and 117Jorn_

**Xamusel: Okay… you guys might be wondering why I'm posting a new story right now, instead of working on an already existing one, but this actually ****_is_**** an already existing one that I'm reworking from the ground up. As soon as the events leading up to the end of Heliopolis get completed, I'll be taking the other story down, to make it clear that this is to stay around.**

**Takeshi Yamato: And this time, I'm here to help out.**

**117Jorn: As am I - to make sure this fic stays on track and doesn't go WAY off.**

**Xamusel: Well… here we go!**

GN-000: Origins

_Republic of Krugis, U.C. 0073_

Saleema Ibrahim was in a major quandary at this point in her life. To put things into perspective, it was a couple years since she had become a child soldier for the KPSA, and she was starting to regret the decision, especially since her brother, Qutan, was the main reason for her being left alone by the other child soldiers. Now that Qutan was dead, however… dead because of the constant fighting in Krugis that led to the Kingdom of Azadistan invading just this year, at that, she was sick of the fighting that would result in her death.

The capital of Krugis was overrun with Azadistan MSER-04 Anf's, old HRL machines which ran on fossil fuels. The mainstay MS used by other factions like the AEU's new Hellion series, the Union Realdo's would make quick work of the Anf's, but unfortunately they had none of those said units. The most they had were some workloaders hastily refit with machine guns, and infantry with Rifles and RPG's. She saw that one of her comrades got lucky, taking out one Anf's arm, but it was still wreaking havoc across the war torn buildings and streets. All the while, a message from their leader was continuously broadcasted on all frequencies, about how this battle was a holy war for God.

'_There is no god in this world,_' Saleema thought, her eyes narrowed as she ran for the next piece of cover with her AK-101 Assault Rifle, firing as she ran. '_And if there was… he is not a god I would _ever _worship if he lets these things happen..._'

As she ran for cover, a stray explosive hit right behind her, causing her to fly a bit forward and land face-first on the ground in front of her. Picking up her Assault Rifle, she quickly ran as far away from the immediate area, seeing an Anf right in front of her that was about to target her… if it were able to notice her.

Soon enough, she was hiding behind a wall, realizing that she was the last one left of the KPSA among the infantry. One of the Mobile Workers managed to shoot four missiles at an Anf and knock off one of the arms, which prompted the unit to shoot with its head-mounted machine gun in her direction!

As if knowing that the gun was firing before it happened, Saleema ducked, waiting for the bullets to pass her by… through the wall behind her. With that, she took off, running further away from the Mobile Suits.

As she ran, an Anf spotted her, turning to point its gun at her…

…only for a pink energy blast to tear through its head.

Stopping to look at the now damaged Anf, she soon spotted all of its buddies and the two remaining Mobile Workers getting shot down by more pink energy blasts, carefully having avoided the fossil fuels that made up the power supplies.

As Saleema turned to find the source of the blasts, she saw what was possibly the most beautiful Mobile Suit she had ever seen. Not only was it primarily white, but it had a crest to it that was shaped like a 'V', similar to that of a Samurai's helmet. There was some blue and red on the unit, and it even had a rifle and shield in its hands, but… what was the light that she saw from its back? It looked like the wings of a… celestial being.

Little did Saleema know that she had seen a Gundam for the first time… or the role she would play in the future, as a Gundam Meister.

* * *

_Lunar City Copernicus, U.C. 0076_

A pair of friends were about to say goodbye, hopefully not forever, while their parents waited for them to finish up their goodbyes. Not only was this taking longer than expected, the families of the two were wondering how much longer it would take, before things started going off the rails… and before they could go their separate ways.

"The PLANTs and Earth will see eye to eye," the male of the two said to his friend. "There will be no war." Extending his hands to have his creation, a robotic bird, flap its way to its new owner, he continued, "The evacuation doesn't mean a thing. You'll join me in the PLANTs… right, Kira?"

"I wish I could," the other one replied. "But my parents are having us move to Heliopolis. It's far enough away from any hostilities that they're hoping we won't get involved in the war."

The first friend, Athrun Zala, frowned at that, before saying, "Don't worry, Kira-chan. I'll make sure there's a place for you at the PLANTs for when you decide to show up. In fact, I'm pretty sure we can share the same room, even."

Kira Yamato's cheeks flushed a bit. "Al… alright…" Kira replied. "I… I guess that could work."

"What makes you say you 'guess', Kira-chan?" Athrun asked. "Boys share rooms with each other a lot more than we've done when staying in the same place, right? Since we're both boys—"

"Kira-chan, we really need to get going!" came a call from over where Kira's family was.

"Okay, Okaa-san, Otou-san!" Kira called over to the others in the Yamato family. Turning to face Athrun one more time, Kira said, "I have to go, Athrun-kun. However, before we meet again, I need you to think over a riddle. What do you get when you take an extra rib bone to a man's skeleton and put flesh and blood around it?" With that, Kira left Athrun behind, rushing towards the rest of the family with the bird flying overhead.

Athrun blinked, thoroughly confused over the riddle, before heading to join his own family.

* * *

_Zeonic Military Company Headquarters, U.C. 0077_

"You gotta appreciate the work of Zeonic," a young man who looked to be 18 or so years old, with short spiked black hair, and crimson red eyes wearing a red Zeon officer uniform, said. He was on a catwalk with someone else, as they observed the production of the new MS-06A Zaku II's and MS-06C Zaku II's being built on the production lines. "These Zaku's look downright evil - and I love 'em."

The man standing next to him, a young man who had long blond hair, with a pair of sunglasses hiding his eyes wearing a similar uniform, chuckled "You've been loving the Zaku's ever since the first Zaku I came off the production lines, Jaden." He said.

"For good reasons," Jaden Takeo said, grinning. "With these Mobile Suits… we may actually have a chance against the Earth Alliance when the war breaks out. Their Realdo's, Hellion's and Tieren's are good… but there's no way they could stand up to these."

"You make it sound like a war's inevitable," the man said. "And I thought you hated fighting."

Jaden shook his head. "No, I hate senseless war," he said, as he leaned on the railing. "I hate fighting for stupid causes, where in the end no one is going to win… but as much as I follow that mindset, I know war between the earth and the colonies is inevitable at this point. Blue Cosmos is stirring up Anti-Coordinator sentiments, along with Anti-Spacenoid sentiments. And Zala's Harbinger's are just proving them right… not to mention the Zabi Family isn't exactly actively looking for peaceful solutions either. War _will_ be coming, and soon…" he sighed a bit. "All we can hope is that it ends before it gets out of hand, Char."

Char Aznable nodded. "True," he said. "It's not looking too good… but all we can hope is that something happens that changes all this."

Jaden barked out a laugh. "You and I _both _know that's not going to happen," he said, glancing around making sure no one could overhear them as he said in a lower voice, "If your father was in charge, maybe we could avoid war… but not with Gihren and Degwin in power."

Char frowned slightly, but nodded. "Maybe…" he said with a sigh. "But… there isn't anything we can do about that… we can only wait for a chance to make a better future… for all of us."

"Agreed." Jaden said, turning back to the Production lines of Mobile Suits. "But I'm not fighting for the Principality… my parents know most of the high command can't be trusted. The moment the Principality goes out of line, our plan begins… we can't let the Zabi's taint the _true _ideals of Zeon."

* * *

_Zeon Military Boot Camp, U.C. 0078, January 15th_

"Man… this is getting extremely difficult to handle," a young 15-year old woman complained, even as she did her exercises for the drill sergeant's job to be done. "I mean, even with my boobs bound like they are, I feel a lot more difficulty in my time here than anyone else."

"Meh, you get used to it," A young woman a year or two older than she was, with near shoulder-length red hair and emerald green eyes, doing a series of pushups, said. "This is light compared to what my parents put me and Nii-san through."

The 15-year old looked at her senior in the Boot Camp, incredulity in her purple eyes and sweat going around the edges of her blue hair, and asked, "If this is light for you, what's normal?"

"A minimum of 2000 pushups required per month," Amy Takeo said. "Plus a few hundred Sit ups, among other things each month. The only time they give us a break is around holidays like Christmas and such - but we gotta make up for what we miss afterwards. Then there's MS training, survival training… list goes on."

The 15-year old sighed, before she said, "Forget I asked, then." By the time she was done with that, she got up from the ground, saying, "Now it's time to get my extra-curricular training in, though I'm unsure if there's a Dojo nearby that I could use."

"My family's got one," Amy said shrugging. "We're in the Laputa colony; my family's got several Dojo's at the Takeo Compound here. Hell, since most of my family's in the military you could probably do all of your training there if you want."

The 15-year old blinked at hearing that, before grinning from ear to ear. "Thank you, Amy-chan! I promise to do something special for you to thank you for this!" Emiri Takahata proclaimed, giving the older girl a bear hug that was bone crushing for a regular human… even one with military training.

Amy didn't mind as she chuckled a bit "Happy to help a friend, Emiri-chan," she said. "Come on, we can head over there now if ya want. We can grab lunch while we're at it."

Before Emiri could answer that, however…

"TAKAHATA! Now that you finished your exercises to date, RUN 50 LAPS AROUND THE CAMP!" the drill sergeant roared at Emiri, prompting her to follow through on the order… for about three of the laps, before she collapsed out of exhaustion.

Amy sighed, shaking her head as she walked to where Emiri had fallen, before picking her up, carrying her piggy back style. "And where do you think YOU'RE going?" the sergeant asked, before Amy glared at him.

"To the Takeo Compound," she answered. "She'll continue her training there for now… you got any complaints about it? Take it up with my parents, Admiral Sutura Takeo, or General Aren Takeo, see what happens. Or do you want to see what happens when you get my _brother _angry?"

With a nervous gulp, the drill sergeant said, "T-t-take her, already! If she doesn't improve in the next month and a half, though…"

"She'll improve," Amy assured, as she began walking away, smirking as she did it. "After all… remember who trained both me _and _my brother. We'll get her into shape."

"O-o-okay! Just make sure she does, the good ole fashioned way," the drill sergeant said with finality. "I'm sure you're already aware, but she's a Coordinator from the PLANTs, and Coordinators need to be pushed better than Naturals."

"I know, I know," Amy said, waving her hand dismissively. "You think my family doesn't have 'special' training regimes for Coordinators? See you tomorrow Sergeant… you have a lot more newbies to train after all."

* * *

_Heliopolis Technical College, U.C. 0078, January 29th_

"Man… how did I get a mixup in the paperwork _this_ big?" a young man of 15 asked nobody in particular. His dark-brown hair had a silver highlight going down the part down the middle of the front of his face, and his hazel eyes had flecks of gold, making people look to see if he really did have such looks. Not only that, but most of his body was muscled in a combination that was, in his eyes, just right, though he knew he needed to keep the workout going.

"Well, you do have some of the highest marks in the class," said someone next to him.

"I get that, but I was supposed to be interning at MMI in the PLANTs, not doing whatever it is we're doing here!" the young man countered.

The teacher walked over to the young man. "And what's the problem with working for Orb, Yamanashi-san?" she asked, her voice dangerously calm.

Katsuhiro Yamanashi, the young man, turned to face the teacher and said, "Well, I'm a PLANTs citizen, and I don't want to be seen as collaborating with enemies of the PLANTs. It's nothing against Orb, ma'am, but—"

"Be careful with your words, Yamanashi-san," the teacher replied. "You never know when the wrong thing said will get you in trouble, even with those you think are your friends." She glared at him, her amethyst eyes seeming to burn into his very soul. "Also, you may have been born in the PLANTs, but right now, you are a citizen of Orb, understood?"

"U-u-understood, ma'am!" Katsuhiro shouted, snapping a salute at the same time.

"I'm not military," the teacher said. "I'm just a student teacher filling in for Kato. You don't need to 'Ma'am' me."

"Oh, right… uh, wait," Katsuhiro said, before his mind caught up with his mouth. "What's your name, again?"

The teacher, whose chocolate-brown hair was tied into a ponytail that fell down to the waist of her 5'7" tall body, her clothes showing off her slender figure and large D-cup bosom, smiled. "Hitomi Yamato," she replied.

"Oh, right, sorry, Professor Yama—" Katsuhiro said, before his foot was stomped on by Hitomi.

"Yamato-sensei," she said. "Like I said, I'm a student teacher - I don't think I've earned a 'Professor' yet."

"O-okay, Yamato-sensei," Katsuhiro said through the pain of having his foot stomped on.

A low whistle was heard from a different seat in the classroom, as everyone else in the room turned to face the one whistling. "Damn, sis!" the whistler said. "I never would've thought you could continue the violence streak into the classroom and get away with it! You got it good."

Hitomi glared at the speaker. "Kyou-san, what have I said about bringing that subject up in public?" she asked, her voice dangerously calm again as her right hand reached into her pocket.

Kyou Yamato, looking oblivious to what she was about run into, simply shrugged and asked, "What subject? You mean the one about your violence streak, or the one about you being a Type-A Tsundere?"

At this point, Hitomi didn't say anything. However, quick as lightning, her hand shot out of her pocket, flinging a ball bearing right at Kyou's forehead, too fast for Kyou to react.

With a meaty whack, Kyou fell backwards in her chair, the back of her head impacting with the metal floor. "Ow… Hitomi-nee, that's no fair," Kyou said pitifully.

"Just don't mention that in this classroom again," Hitomi replied. "Otherwise, the next one will be… _lower_."

"Um, Hitomi-nee," another of the students said, getting everyone else's attention. "When you said 'lower', where did you mean?"

Hitomi looked to her other sister. "Let's just say it's the part that _really_ hurts when it gets hit, Kira-imouto," she said. "It may be more painful for guys, but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt for us women - especially if you get the aim right."

Kira, now quite the looker herself with a low E-cup hourglass figure, looked between her sisters and then sighed. "Let me guess, Hitomi-nee," she said. "A groin shot? While she's sitting down?"

"Yes," Hitomi replied. "I've warned her about that topic - if hitting her _there_ is the only way to reinforce that point, then I'll do it." She then looked at the rest of the class. "That holds true for all of you, as well. You get one verbal warning if you do something not permitted in the classroom. Do it again," she held up a ball bearing, "you get one of these to the forehead. Third time, it's nailing you where the sun don't shine. Is. That. _Clear?!_"

Everyone that wasn't Kira or Hitomi immediately sat up in their seats (even Kyou, for some odd reason) and responded, "Yes, Yamato-sensei!"

Hitomi smiled as she put the ball bearing away. "Good," she said. "Now, let's continue the lesson…"

Kyou simply sagged forward in her seat, her own DD-cup breasts cushioning her a bit, before she glared with her amethyst eyes a bit at both Hitomi and Kira. "Dammit, Hitomi-nee," she muttered lower than what either Kira or Hitomi would hear. "Just because you got out of HTC first, doesn't mean you can boss us around while in here, especially as our teacher. As for you, Kira-imouto, _why_ do you have bigger breasts than I did at your age?" With a sigh, she dropped the glare, saying at the same volume as before, "At least I have mom's blue hair, lucky me."

"Also, you all should study hard," Hitomi called out again. "We'll be having an important project going on in about a year, and you might be called to participate if you have good grades. And let me just say this now: Slacking off on your studies…" her eyes hardened. "…is one of those things that will not be permitted in this classroom."

* * *

_Martius 1 Military Academy, UC 0078, February 12th_

"Man… this sucks a lot," a young man of fifteen, though one would assume he's not a teenager based on his height and musculature, said, going through his military exercises with ridiculous ease. "I was looking all over for my friends in Junius 7 last week, but with absolutely no results… what happened to them, anyway?"

"Junius 7 is a big place," a voice said, coming from a young man who looked about his age, only an inch shorter with short blond colored hair, and blue eyes as he continued a set of sit ups. "There's like… over a hundred thousand people who live there. Finding just one or two people in that mess would be pretty damn hard to begin with, right?"

The first young man turned to look at the other one, his shoulder-long tan hair swaying a little bit in its braid, before he met the other's blue eyes with his red. "Actually, if I remember correctly, the number's closer to 250,000 people… I'd have thought you'd do your homework on this subject, Alex, especially since you lived there too."

"Only for a year or two," Alexander Stein said. "Most of the family moved back to Side 3. I'm only staying here because I wanted to finish my training here at the Academy - when you start something, you gotta see it all the way through after all. Though I heard Ramuiko enlisted into the Zeon military from what I heard…"

"Oh? How's she doing?" the first young man asked. "Well, whenever you see her again, could you tell her I said hello?"

"Sure," Alex said, before he grinned a bit. "Is there anything… _else _you would want me to tell her for you?"

"I don't know why you think my interest in her is more than casual," Taikobo Akihito said with a straight face, glaring at his friend. "Though… could you ask her if she's gotten anyone that she's interested in? I care for her like I would a sister, nothing more, okay?"

"Suuuurreee," Alex said, chuckling. "I can already answer that question though - nada, she doesn't have any current boyfriends that I know of."

"Huh… she needs a good man to help her, y'know?" Taikobo asked, looking away from Alex. "I know it's not someone younger than her, like I know I am, so that rules out any and all younger men."

Alex sighed, shaking his head. "You're cutting yourself too short, Taikobo…" he said.

"I'm not, Alex," Tai said. "I already have someone close to my heart, but she went missing along with a good friend of mine, which is something that worries me."

"I'm sure they're fine," Alex said, as he sat up, finishing his sit ups before he stretched a little bit. "Just gotta have a bit of Faith."

Taikobo sighed, before he nodded. "You're right, Alex," he said. "I'll have faith that they haven't gotten themselves in trouble somewhere without my supervision to prevent it." Turning his attention to his mind, he thought, _'Hiro… Emiri… where in the Earth Sphere _are_ you?'_

* * *

_Morgenroete, Heliopolis Branch, UC 0078, February 15__th_

"Jeez, talk about a brutal war already," remarked a man around 20 with chocolate brown hair in a buzzcut and amethyst eyes. "Can't believe they'd resort to Nukes so soon…"

"That's Blue Cosmos for you, Takeshi-san," a mechanic said to the 20-something man. "We both should be aware of that much… they hate Coordinators like us."

"True," Takeshi replied. "Best we can do is make preparations, so that we're ready for whenever they come after us - especially since Orb has such an open policy regarding Coordinators. It's practically the second biggest BC target after the PLANTs."

The mechanic sighed. "Yeah… Uzumi will probably want to stick with neutrality… but its only gonna be a matter of time until the war hits Orb," he said. "Whether we want it to or not."

"Agreed," Takeshi replied. "So, in the interests of being ready for that scenario, what's next on the testing agenda?"

"Well, we need to test the Beam Rifle that Morgenroete's been developing for Mobile Suits," the mechanic said. "We're trying to figure out how to keep the power of a Battleship's Main Gun in a compact sized blast, but so far, no dice."

"Right," Takeshi replied. "Well, let's see what we can do there - maybe see if we can come up with any Mobile Suit concepts while we're at it."

"That's a good idea, sir," the mechanic said with a nod. "Now… what exactly is going on with you and Miss Allster? You know, the elder of the two, not Flay."

"Linda-chan, you mean?" Takeshi asked. "Well, she's kind, fun, doesn't believe any of that Blue Cosmos BS her father seems to spew… I guess we just managed to click, I guess."

"Good to hear that, sir," the mechanic said with a nod. Perking up a bit, he said. "Um… isn't that her standing at the doorway?"

Takeshi looked up, smiling at the woman who was indeed standing there. "Hey there, Linda-chan!" he called out.

Walking towards them was a woman who looked just as old as Takeshi, with long shoulder length red hair, and bright blue eyes wearing a Morgenroete jumpsuit. "Hey Takeshi-kun!" she said, smiling a bit. "What's up?"

"Not much," Takeshi admitted. "Just getting ready for the latest round of testing for the day, and talking about what happened in the Bloody Valentine."

Linda Allster frowned a bit, as she sighed "Yeah…" she said, shaking her head "My Father's just… its sick what he's saying about this being a 'victory' for The Alliance! They just _murdered_ over 200,000 people in cold blood!"

"I know," Takeshi replied. "Not much we can do about it, though - all we can do is prepare for whenever BC decides to target us next."

"I just hope they don't…" Linda said, shaking her head. "I'm more worried about Zeon… after the attack, they've been oddly quiet, from what I've heard…"

"Yeah…" Takeshi replied. "No idea what that means, but I doubt it's good."

"Zeon and ZAFT have been close allies ever since they declared independence," the mechanic said. "They've made it abundantly clear that if the EA attacked either one of them, the other would aid them. Zeon ships mobilized to defend the Junius colonies, and gave the EA Fleet hell - I hate to see how they'll respond now."

"Yeah," Takeshi replied, shaking his head. "No clue what's coming next, but we'd best be ready."

* * *

**Xamusel: Well, this is the end of the prologue, which is what I call this particular part of the story… for good reason. Hopefully everyone that reads this will appreciate what we've done so far.**

**Takeshi Yamato: We've got other stories to work on, too, and we will. But we'll also do our best to work on this one.**

**117Jorn: Yeah, and since I've FINALLY got a Job, the time I've got to spend on FF got cut in half. Damn you real life… **

**Xamusel: *winces* Ain't real life a bitch? Then again… ah, forget it, not important now. Well, until then, Hasta Luego!**


End file.
